


Scare away the dark

by Katfish_1967



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor panic attack, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katfish_1967/pseuds/Katfish_1967
Summary: A lot of things have affected Tony of the years, some more than others. Sometimes all Tony needs is someone who cares enough to help him through it.





	Scare away the dark

Everything was black. Tony felt the darkness pressing on his chest, suffocating him. He was back in the cave in Afghanistan, he was in the portal above New York, he was in Siberia, he was on Titan. Voices overlapped each other, creating a deafening sound.

 

“Why didn’t you do more?”

 

“Why didn’t you try harder?”

 

“You’re weren’t enough, Tony”

 

“Your father would be so disappointed, Tony”

 

“I can’t deal with your issues, Tony”

 

“Tony.”

 

“Tony.”

 

Tony turned around frantically, trying to follow the voices of his old teammates, of Yinsen, of Pepper. As soon as he thought he found the source, it would disappear, and start again in a different place.

 

“Tony.”

 

“Tony.”

 

“Shut up!” He screamed into the void. Clasping his hands over his ears.

 

_"Tony!”_

 

Tony shot up, eyes struggling to adjust to the sudden change of light, lungs screaming for air. He felt as though he couldn’t breathe. His shirt was stuck to him and he could he feel the sweat dripping uncomfortably down his spine. There was a hand on his shoulder, applying light pressure and there was a voice, kinder than the ones in his dream, warmer, more stable.

 

“Breathe Tony. You have to breathe.” The hand on his shoulder squeezed and Tony realised he’d been holding his breath. He let out in a choked sigh, feeling dizzy as the air came rushing back into his system.

 

“There we go, nice and slow.” Tony focused in on the voice, the pleasantness calming him.

 

The two stayed like this for a while, with whispered instructions and gasping breaths.

 

When Tony could think again, mind no longer clouded with the last throes of his panic, he turned his head to the side, blue eyes gazing at him in concern.

 

“Sorry for waking you, doc.” He mumbled, a tiredness that only comes from extreme emotions flowing through his veins.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I only wish I could do something to stop them completely.” Stephen hates seeing Tony like this, tired and defeated, yet still believing everything he does needs an apology.

 

“You shouldn’t have to put up with this.” Tony gestured to himself.

 

“I don’t have to do anything, you’re right, but I want to. Do you know why?” Tony shook his head, fighting back a yawn. “Because I love you and all of this is part of that. You are so incredibly strong, to have been through the thing you have, and still have the ability to smile after it. I’m so very proud of you.” Stephen punctuated his little monologue with a touch of his lips on Tony’s temple, pulling the other man into his arms as he laid back down.

 

Tony looked up at Stephen from his position on his chest and placed a small kiss on his lips, settling back down when he pulled away.

 

“Thank you for helping me through this. My nightmares had practically stopped after Peter became part of my life, but seeing everyone on Titan turn to dust in front of me, it screwed me up. Thank you for helping me through that. I love you too.” He closed his eyes again and heard the lamp turn off.

 

Tony fell asleep next to Stephen’s heart, and Stephen couldn’t help but think that he was exactly where he was supposed to be. It was in this moment that Stephen knew he would always be there for Tony, to help him scare away the dark.


End file.
